Kiss of bush
by TomaszPecha
Summary: Ulkjora Murczjelago - pewien nołlajf oglądający hentaje jałoji. Nikt by się nie spodziewał, że leni się na wiosnę! UWAGA! Nie odpowiadamy za zrytą psychikę, czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność! UWAGA NUMER 2! To jest parodia yaoi, pod żadnym pozorem nie jesteśmy yaoistkami! Pierwowzór należy do twórcy mangi Bleach - Tite Kubo
1. TOM 1

PROLOG  
Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma rzekami...  
Pewnego słonecznego dnia...  
W mieszkaniu przy ul. Hueco Mundo 666/13...  
Żył sobie pewien nołlajf, który nazywał się...  
Ulkjora Murczjelago!  
Wychowywał go...  
Ojciec o imieniu Aizen i matka o imieniu Gin  
i...  
oboje byli łysi!  
Lecz...  
stało się coś strasznego!  
Mały Ulkjora zaczął się lenić na wiosnę...  
Oto historia pewnego otaku pełna miłości i seksapilu.

Rozdział I  
"Kaszaloty powinny mieć skórę jak pupcia niemowlęcia, by zostać kaszlakami, to właśnie jest sens ich życia jako ninja."

- GDZIE DO CHOLERY SĄ MOJE PONCZKI?! - Spytał zdenerwowanie łysy Ajzen.  
Od pewnego czasu wszystko w ich domu ginęło. W końcu okazało się, że ich dom stawał się powoli czorny. Ginęły pralki, mortadele, lodówki, karczochy, cola, a nawet szczotki do łysych włosów rodziców Ulkjory.  
Ajzen otwiera pokój Ulkjory i wnet przewala się na niego ściana zrobiona z czornych kudłów. Czorny (jak Shinigami z biołymi skorpetami) przedziera się przez pokój syna, by w końcu ujrzeć jego pochyloną nad komputerem sylwetkę oglądającą HARD jałoji Ulkjora X trzech meneli spod ogródka. W ręku trzymał...  
...CZORNEGO OD KUDŁÓW PONCZKA OJCA!  
- TY SUKINSYNIE! ODDAWAJ MOJEGO ZASRANEGO PONCZKA! - Zawołał podekscytowany ojciec (wpatrujący się kątem oka w ekran).  
- NIE! - Powiedział stanowczo syn z nosebleedem.  
- Co tu się dzieje?! - Wynurzył się spod kudłów Gin.  
- B-bo on je mojego ponczka! - Odpowiedział Ajzen z nosebleedem cały we łzach. - ŁEEEEEEE! M-M-MOJE ZDANIE SIĘ JUŻ TUTAJ NIE LICZY! ŁEEEE~! - I wskoczył do basenu kłoków próbując zatamować krwawienie z nosa.  
- Synu! Mój synu! - Zaczął Gin. - Niech ten dzień będzie dla ciebie lekcją, pamiętaj, przenigdy nie jedz pączków tatusia oglądając hard jałoji.  
- Dobrze mamusiu! Od dziś zacznę jeść karczochy! - Odpowiedział Ulkjora cały rozpromieniony.  
Na drugi dzień...  
Ulkjora oglądał hentaje z mamusią, gdy ojciec wparował do jego pokoju.  
- Zaraz, zaraz... Skąd się wzięły te kłaki?! Co to w ogóle ma być?!  
- Nie zauważyłeś ich, kotku? - Spytał podekscytowany lecącym hentajem Gin.  
- To one już tu były?  
- Już od ponad tygodnia, mój ty prosiaczku. - Gin podszedł do niego i uwiesił się mu na szyi.  
Ulquiorra: nosebleed, w myślach: *yeeeeaaaaah! Będzie hentaj na żywo! :3*  
- To... co one tu robią? - Spytał tatuś.  
- Zapomniałeś, że nasz Ulkuś leni się na wiosnę, mój ty rumaku? - Gin wskoczył mu na plecy. - I wioooooo!  
- Ż-ż-że coo?! Ulkjora, ty pedale! Przez ciebie moja golarka jest zapchana twoimi kłakami! - Zrzucił żońcię z plecuszków. - Won z domu!  
Chwycił syna za róg wystający mu z głowy i wyrzucił przez okno wprost do śmietnika.  
- Ładny dziś dzionek, mój bracie. - Powiedział żul.  
- Oooj taaaak... - Odpowiedział zachwycony Ulkjora trzymający w ręce majtki wygrzebane ze śmieci.  
I tak oto kończy się pierwszy rozdział przygód naszego małego nołlajfa, tylko...  
...jak on przeżyje bez komputera i jego pornoli?!

Rozdział II  
"Mamuty rodzą na zimę, bo pasta kolgejt jest tylko do mycia zembuf."

I tak oto pałętał się po świecie(czyt. okoliczne śmietniki)... brudny, zapuszczony, głodny, spragniony hentajów...  
Aż pewnego dnia...  
Kiedy chciał się zlać w krzory spotkał pięknego rudego młodzieńca (w kwiecie wieku) z niebieskimi spinkami we łbie.  
- Ej, to moje krzory, koleś! - Zawołał nieznajomy (w kwiecie wieku) - Myślisz, że możesz tak bezkarnie na nie lać?!  
- Yyy... a nie? - Zdziwił się nasz mały bohater tego zacnego jałoji. - Wolny kraj.  
- Tylko ja tu mogę lać! - Młodzieniec (w kwiecie wieku) popchnął Ulkjorę na ulicę, gdzie potrącił go tir.  
Kierowca tira (Iczigo) wyleciał na ulicę krzycząc:  
- Och maj gocz! Potrąciłem mamuta!  
Ulkjora leżał udając umierającego. Trzymając rękę na szyi krzyczał:  
- OCH MAJ GOCZ! UMIERAM! UMIERAM! UMIEEEERAAAAAAM~!  
- Och noł! Biedne zwierze z okresów epoki lodowcowej. O, wielki orangutanie! Co mogę dla ciebie uczynić w tak żałosnym momencie?  
*orangutan? O.o*  
Ulkjora (mamuci orangutan z okresów epoki lodowcowej) kaszląc i udając że się dusi wyszeptał:  
- Hentaje... DAJ MI HENTAJEEE~!  
- Chyba mam ich cały tir. Czekaj, sprawdzę. - Iczigo otwarł tira z którego wysypały się pornole i przyniósł wszystkie Ulkjorze. - O, wielki kaszalocie! Oto twoje hentaje!  
- Dzienks. - Odpowiedział Ulkjora. (mamucio-orangutani kaszalot z okresów epoki lodowcowej).  
Iczigo odjechał, a Ulkjora przestał się krztusić. Zza krzorów wyskoczył młodzieniec (w kwiecie wieku), który wszystkiemu się przypatrywał.  
- Tak się zarabia na życie! - Zawołał Ulkjora.  
- T-ty czasem nie byłeś umierający?  
- Nie.  
- Nie byłeś mamutem?  
- Nie.  
- A orangutanem?  
- Nie.  
- Kaszalotem?  
- Nie.  
- Ach, to dobrze, mam na nie uczulenie. - Podszedł do niego i zaczął go namiętnie całować. Przewrócili się na ulicę, a pewien moher (Grimdżoł) przechodząc obok nich wydarł się na cały głos:  
- OCH MAJ GOCZ! DWA PEDAŁY PIEPRZĄ SIĘ NA ŚRODKU ULICY! ŚWIAT SCHODZI NA KARCZOCHY! - Wyjął spod marynarki Hitsugaję - Chodź Jasiu, wychodzimy.

Rozdział III  
"Żelazko wygląda seksi w bokserkach."

Ulkjora od tygodnia nie wychodził z krzorów, ponieważ kończył czytać hentaje. W krzorach mieszkał razem z Inuhime (bo tak nazywał młodzieniec w kwiecie wieku).  
Inuhime ciągle siedział ponury... od trzech dni nie mieli żadnych bara-bara na ulicy, miał też mieszane uczucia...  
bo...  
...kto by pomyślał, że Inuhime jest kobietą?!  
- ŁOT DE FAK! - Zawołał zdruzgotany Ulkjora. - To jednak Jami woli Nel od Ajzena(tatuś?)?! - I rzucił mangą hard hentai o tir z orangutanami z okresem.  
- Co się stało, mamutku? - Spytał(a) Inuhime.  
- Weź idź się pieprz, Inu-chan! Nie widzisz, że czytam?!  
- Z kim mam się pieprzyć? T.T Przecież ciągle czytasz te mangi i nie masz dla mnie czasu!  
Nagle do krzorów wskakuje moher (Grimdżoł).  
- ŁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MASZ DRUGI TOM "EROTYCZNYCH IGRASZEK"?! - Zawołał do Ulkjory. Wyrwał mu hentaja z rąk -  
- Oddawaj! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!  
I zaczął uciekać w stronę ulicy.  
- BUUUUUUUU! ŁEEEEEE! BUUUUUUUUUUUU! BŁEEEEEEEEE! AAAAA! - Dostał padaczki Ulkjora. - MÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓJ HENTAAAAAAJ! ODDAWAAAAJ GOOOOOOO TY MOCHERZEEEEEEEE~! - I pobiegł za nim, lecz nim zdążył dobiec do ulicy, po moherze przejechał Titanic.  
- Panie kapitanie góra lodowa na horyzoncieeee~! - Zawołała Rukia.  
Ze statku wybiegł w panice Bjakuja wołając w niebogłosy:  
- AAAAAA! WSZYSCY ZGINIEMYYYYY! - wyskoczył za burtę i zarył ryjem o beton.  
Przyjechał miniaturowy czołg z napędem na czterdzieści siedem kół, a z niego wysiadł Dżedaj.  
- Niech moc będzie z tobą! - I wyciągnął różowy świetlany miecz z Heloł Kiti.  
-O.o - Zawołał Ulkjora.  
- W pełni cię popieram, orangusiu. - Z krzorów wyskoczył Inuhime skacząc po hydrantach.

Rozdział IV  
"Dylematy Inuhime – czyli jak zostać kobietą, gdy się jest agamą kołnierzastą."  
Sytuacja się uspokoiła. Każdy dostał po chochli bigosu z gumijagód i wszyscy zaczęli skakać po krzorach. Ktoś przyniósł radio i zaczęli imprezkę.

Puść „Radio Maryja"! - Zawołał Dżedaj.

Ksiądz Natanek! - Zawołał Bjakuja.

Nie! Jaszin! - Zawołał czołg.

W końcu zaczęli słuchać Disco polo, wszyscy się upili kałużą spod krzaczka i Rukia spadając z krzaków wprost na Bjakuję pokazała cycki. Ulkjora zdradzał Inuhime z Titaniciem, a czołg gwałcił Dżedaj. Tylko Inuhime się nie bawił(a)...

Powiedzieć mu, czy nie? - pomyślał. - W końcu i tak się kiedyś dowie, że jestem kobietą... To tylko kwestia czasu, póki moje cycki nie będą większe, chociaż dziwne, że się nie spostrzegł, gdy pieprzyliśmy się w krzorach...

W końcu jej cycki zaczęły rosnąć, przewyższyły czołg, aż w końcu były takie duże jak Titanic.

O MAJ GOCZ! ON MA CYCKI! - zawołał Ulkjora.

Zdrajca! - zawołał Dżedaj

Na stos! - zawołał czołg wychodząc lufą z Bjakuji.

Nieeee~! - zaczął krzyczeć Inuhime. - T-to musi być sen...

Otworzył oczy, poderwał się spod drzewa i wydarł się:

JESTEM KOBIETĄĄĄĄĄ~!

Wszystko zamarło, nawet ksiądz Natanek przestał pieprzyć o czarnej srajtaśmie zapowiadając reklamy.

Tato, tato! Pokażę ci jak zjeść ciasteczko Oreo! Weź jedno, przekręć, poliż, zamocz i zjedz! Mmmm... - rozlegał się głos z radia.

Wszyscy stali w bezruchu wgapiając się w Inuhime, nawet gdy przyszła Ulkjorze prenumerata hentaja „Erotyczne igraszki" (tom trzeci z bonusem – pluszowa dupa!*.*).

Mijały tygodnie...

Muszę siusiu... - wyszeptał czołg.

Wytrzymaj. - rzekł Dżedaj.

Po co my tu w ogóle stoimy? - zdziwił się Titanic.

J-jesteś... dz-dz-dz-dz-dz-dz-dz-dz-dz-i-i-i-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-w-c -z-z-z-z-z-z-y-y-y-y-y-y-n-ą~! - stwierdził Ulkjora z miną parasola bez rączki.

T-tak. - odpowiedział(a) Inuhime.

Fuuuuuuj! Jesteś d-d-d-d-d-dziewcz-cz-y-n-n-n-n-n-n-ą! AAAAA! GIŃ!

**walka walka walka walka**

**Ulkjora**

**ranga: wzorowy gej **

**poziom: hard**

**staż: gwałcił kołyskę**

**znaki szczególne: noga, noga, oko, oko, włosy, ucho, ucho, leni się na wiosnę, posiada kroczę, poszukiwany przez policję za kradzież betonu w Tojtojach (kto widział proszony o kontakt).**

**Inuhime**

**ranga: wzorowe krzory przyuliczne **

**poziom: easy**

**staż: głaskanie szczeniaczków**

**znaki szczególne: każda wariatka ma na głowie kwiotka, poszukiwana za kradzież cukru w kopalni „Wieliczka" sp z.o.o**

**walka walka walk-**

**Cero – wypowiedział Ulkjora**

**Inuhime: stan: ded**

**KONGRATULEJSZYNS!**

**JU AR ŁIN!**

**LEVEL UP!**

Rozdział V

„Gdy wszystko kończy się dobrze, twoja szafka na majtki tylko czeka..."

Po tym jak Ulkjora rozpierdolił krzory i radio księdza Natanka (akurat z bardzo ciekawą audycją o gumkach do mazania) wszyscy odeszli, Titanic zatonął po raz drugi, czołgowi odpadła połowa kół, Dżedaj złamał się miecz świetlny z Heloł Kiti i poszedł kupić z Tomka i przyjaciół, a Bjakuja zaproponował Rukii pewną propozycję...

Ulkjora został sam...

W końcu znudziła mu się zabawa zwłokami Inuhime (jelita wcale nie są takie ciekawe;.;), więc rozwiesił je na krzorach i postanowił wrócić do domu. Ukradł z komisariatu maszynkę do mielenia mięsa i zaczął się golić. Po wielu próbach (czyt. wciągnięcie do maszynki ręki, nogi, ucha, lufy od czołgu (?) i innych ważnych organów płciowych) w końcu się...

...OGOLIŁ!

Jak się okazało, pod sierścią był goły, ale nie spojrzał w lustro, więc wracając do mamusi i tatusia, zatrzymała go policja.

Zostaje pan zatrzymany za obnażanie się publicznie! - zawołał policjant i ciągnąc go za ogon zawlókł go do celi na komisariacie.

Po kilku tygodniach...

Panie władziooooooooo! PANIE WŁADZIOOOOOOOOOOOO! HENTAJEEEE! JA CHCĘ HENTAJEEEEEEE~!

A czytałeś już dziesiąty tom „Erotycznych igraszek"?

C-co powiedziałeś?! Dziesiąty?! DDZ-DZIESIĄTY?! - Ulkjora dostał padaczki (po raz eGEJn), czuł jakby spadło na niego stado kaszlaków z okresu epoki lodowcowej. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek przegapi jakiś tom tego zacnego porno, a tu co?!

GÓWNO!

Zgwałcił kraty, zabił policjanta i w końcu trafił do domu. Zapukał w drzwi, a otworzył mu tatuś. Gdy zobaczył Ulkjorę nagiego rzekł oto:

Bez spodni nie wracaj! - I zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Ulkjora znów pałętał się po mieście aż w końcu znalazł zgwałcone zwłoki Inuhime przewieszone na krzorach. Rozpierdolił jej rozporek, ale spodnie nie chciały zejść, przez godzinę usiłował je ściągnąć, lecz bez skutku, aż w końcu zaczął nawalać zwłokami Inuhime o drzewo.

Nie chciały zejść.

Obok niego przeszedł menel.

Też próbowałem. - rzekł. - Masz moje.

Ściągnął dolną część odzieży i wręczył ją Ulkjorze. Teraz mógł wrócić do domu.

Ach ten wiatr we włosach - rzekł menel – Jestem wolnyyy~! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA! - I zaczął hasać po polance.

Ulkjora wrócił do domu i znów mógł oglądać HARD pornole.

I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie...

TOBI KONTINUED?


	2. TOM 2

Rozdział VI

„Wieszaki są wyginionym gatunkiem, ponieważ w wannach zabrakło żeli do higieny intymnej."

Łysa mamusia Gin robi wjazd na pokój Ulkjory, gdzie wraz z łysym tatusiem Ajzenem oglądali hard jałoji.

Joł ludzie, spadam z chaty! - Zawołał Gin.

Gdzie idziesz, och ty moja łysa klaczko(żeńska odmiana konia-klacz)? - Spytał zafascynowany Ajzen.

Jadę do Ciechocinka na maraton całej „Mody na sukces", więc z kilka tygodni mnie nie będzie, radźcie sobie sami, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~~~! - Z szybkością kaszalota bez krocza wybyła z domu.

Ulquiorra poszedł do okna aby pomachać swojej łysej mamusi, lecz ona już była daleko, zapierdzielała na swojej pralce z napędem na 48 kół pięć kilometrów na godzinę.

Kto będzie spszontał? T.T – Zapytał Ulkjora.

Zadzwonię po sąsiadkę.

Ajzen wszedł do szafy Ulkjory (myśląc, że to budka telefoniczna) i wykręcił numer z wieszaka.

Joł, siema, mówi poczta głosowa sąsiadki Ajzena. - Można było usłyszeć głos z wieszaka. - jako iż nie mogę odebrać wieszaka, gdyż jestem w kościele zostaw wiadomość po usłyszeniu sygnału.

Ajzen czekał dłuugo...

i dłuugoo...

i długoo...

i jeszcze dłużej...

tak długo, że aż przegapił prenumeratę komiksu z „Tomka i przyjaciele" (w tym numerze stringi z Tomkiem! *.*)

Lecz sygnału nie było...

Wal się moherze! - Zawołał do wieszaka, wybiegł z szafy waląc drzwiami w pysk Ulkjory (przemoc w rodzinie! O.O) i wypieprzył ffjeżaga przez okno, usłyszał głębokie „AŁ" wydobywające się spod okna.

ŻULE TEŻ MAJĄ UCZUCIA! - Zawołał żul spod Kastoramy, wleciał po rynnie do pokoju Ulkjory w którym Ulkjora właśnie podnosił się z podłogi i rozpieprzył na całości jego mordy wieszak. - Wal się pralko na karczochy! - I wsadził pogryzione karczochy do ryja Ajzena.

Ulkjora w końcu wstał z podłogi z wieszakiem na mordzie i przywalił menelowi z kota.

RZUUUUUUUUT KOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM~~~~! - Zawołał.

Nieee! Jestem uczulony na żel do higieny intymnej! - Zawołał menel. Wyskoczył przez okno i zarył mordą o starszą panią spieszącą do kościoła.

O kochaniutki, masz cukiereczka. - Zawołała babcia i rypnęła go wanną.

Rozdział VII

„Harleeeeeeeeeeey dawidsoooooon~~~~!"

Ulkjora po tygodniu zaczął się robić głodny. Łysa mamusia nie wracała, a łojciec zjadł lodówkę, więc wszystkie zapasy jedzenia się zepsuły. Bidny Ulkjora zaczął szukać jedzenia po pobliskich prysznicach, koszach na śmieci i szafkach na stringi. W końcu znalazł w popielniczce stukilogramowy zapas masła.

JEEEEJ~~~~! BĘDĘ MIEĆ CO ŻREĆ! - Zawołał uradowany.

Po godzinie jedzenia masła pozostał jeden miligram tego zacnego czegoś.

Pieprzyć karczochy, masło się skończyło. – Zaczął szlochać Ulkjora. - ŁOJCIEEEEEEEC~~~~!

Czo? - Spytał łysy łojciec czytający nowy numer „Tomka i przyjaciele" w stringach na głowie.

Lezaj po masło, łysy idioto!

Nie rozkazuj mi! - I walnął go czołgiem.

W końcu bidny Ulkjora wyszedł z domu z patelnią pod pachą, w ręce trzymał jeden miligram masła i zaczął go wąchać. Jego woń tak go onieśmieliła, że oparł się o pobliskiego żula i wąchał tak jeszcze przez dwa dni.

W końcu...

Naćpany, głodny, z patelnią pod pachą, poszedł się pomodlić do kościoła. Niestety ksiądz Natanek zauważył, że Ulkjora przyszedł niedysponowany, więc przywołał swoje stado moherów, które zaczęły nawalać go wannami. Nasz Murczjelago zaczął uciekać, a banda moherów poleciała za nim. Zaczęli hasać przez Kastoramę.

Ich bin gut żul! - Zawołał żul od wieszaka i uczepił się ogona Ulkjory.

Grupowy uścisk! Ja też chcęęę~~~*.* - Wywrzeszczała zafascynowana ekspedientka, wzięła śmietnik po pachę i dołączyła się do pościgu. Wybiegli z Kastoramy i przebiegli przez park, w końcu za nimi pobiegły trzy zapchlone koty i sfora zapyziałych psów, za nimi pobiegli właściciele czworonogów po czterdziestce i babcia bez nogi.

Oddawajcie forsę za firanki, złodzieje! - Zawołała, chwyciła do ręki motor harlej dawidson i pojechała za całą resztą.

Tak więc pościg składał się z: Ulkjory, bandy moherów, żula z kastoramy, ekspedientki ze śmietnikiem, trzema zapchlonymi kotami, sforą zapyziałych psów, dziwnych panów po czterdziestce i babcią bez nogi zapieprzającą na motorze.

Z kościoła dobiegł wszystkich głos dzwonów.

Do kościoła, marsz! - Zawołał jeden z moherów i (jak przystało na baranki boże) pobiegli na mszę.

Pościg się skończył. Mohery poszły do kościoła, ekspedientka poszła okradać klientów do Kastoramy, zapchlone koty pobiegły wychlipywać wodę z pobliskich bidetów, psy zaczęły gryźć swoich właścicieli po czterdziestce, a babcia bez nogi pobiegła do Kastoramy kupić firanki.

Tylko żul się nie odczepił od ogona Ulkjory.

Rozdział VIII

„Twój pies jest gejem i nawet o tym nie wiesz."

Ej, koleś, wypierdalaj z mojej kitki! - Powiedział namiętnie Ulkjora.

A-ale t-twój ogon jest taaaki mięciusi! - Menel spojrzał na niego. Ich oczy się spotkały, to była sekunda, lecz w tej sekundzie ważyły się losy świata! Ulkjora dopiero teraz zorientował się, że żul ma długie, kręcone blond włosy i zarost jak u wujka Hitlera (ideał!*.*). Oboje chwycili się za rękę i zaczęli się gwałcić w fontannie.

Chopie! A tak w ogóle, to jak ty masz na imię? Bo jakoś tak niezręcznie pieprzyć się z nieznajomym. - Stwierdził Ulkjoja pieprząc chopa.

Me imię to Tomasz Pecha, twój tęczowy kucyk ze snów! Jak ci na imię zacna dziewojo?

Ja jestem twoim puszystym chłopczykiem z gaju leśnego o nazwie raj! A nazywam się Ulkjora Murczjelago!

Ich dialog nie zakłócał ich pieprzeniu się, gdyż umieli rozmawiać i pieprzyć się jednocześnie.

Mamo, mamo, tamci panowie się chyba topią!

Jasiu, nie utrzymuj kontaktu wzrokowego.

Nagle do fontanny wskoczył tir, który jechał na swoim ujarzmionym kierowcy – Iczigo.

Siedzę na koniu! - Zawołał Tir. W powietrzu słychać było pioseneczkę z reklamy „Old Spajsa".

Przez niebo przeleciały skrzydlate pralki, a wśród nich Ajzen na swoim sraczu.

Lecę do ciebie moja klaczko! - Zawołał i nagle dobił do wróbla.

Nieeeee! Kolejny Smoleńsk! - Zawołał Iczigo.

Ajzen zaczął spadać.

Niżej.

Niżej.

I jeszcze niżej.

Aż w końcu dobił do fontanny.

Tu się chyba coś robi! - Zawołał wkurzony Tomasz i nagle dostał z garnka.

Nie bądź egoistą! To publiczna fontanna! - Zawołał Tir.

W końcu Tomasz i Ulkjora zniechęceni wyszli z fontanny. Poszli z buta do Hongkongu i weszli na sam czubek wieży Eiffla.

To... Jesteśmy tutaj sami... - Rzekł Ulkjora z rumieńcem na twarzy.

Ty, patrz! Bo tam stoi jakaś dziewczynka i się na nas lumpi!

To Statua Wolności -.-

W Hongkongu? O.o

A gdzie miałaby być?!

Nie wiem...

Ukjora oparł się o barierkę z napisem: „Świeżo malowane" i westchnął cicho. Niebo malowało się na różowo i zapowiadała się noc bez ani jednej chmurki, na tym różowym obrazie leciały fioletowo-żółte sracze ze złotą spłuczką.

To był melancholijny obraz.

Bo wieszszsz... - Tomasz zaczął przybliżać się nieco do Ulkjory. - Ja... - Ich oczy się spotkały, wpatrywali się w siebie niczym Ajzen w swoje różowe stringi w serduszka.

Cii... Nic już nie mów, mój ty Romeo! - Zawołał puszysty Murczjelago. Ich usta przybliżały się do siebie, bliżej, bliżej...

I jeszcze bliżej...

Już prawie stały się jednością...

jeszcze trochę...

i trochę...

jeden milimetr...

Kle kle, boćku, kle kle. Witaj na polanie! Łąka ci szykuje, łąka ci szykuje żabki na śniadanie! Łąka ci szykuje, łąka ci szykuje, żabki na śniadanie! - Muzyczka ta dochodziła z tęczowych spodni Tomasza (które zwykł ubierać do kościoła).

Żul wyciągnął z majtek stacjonarny wieszak z zawieszką z Boku no Pico i odebrał.

CZEGO?! - Zawołał.

Czy chciałby Pan wziąć udział w tournée sławnych pianistów bez konkretnego powodu?

CHOLERA TAK! - Odpowiedział i rzucił wieszakiem w statuę wolności. Wieszak ten odciął jej rękę i jak bumerang powrócił do swego pana odcinając jej drugą rękę i trafiając w mordę Ulkjory, który padł na ziemię z napisem: „świeżo malowane".

Ulkjora podniósł się cały w różowej farbie, a napis: „świeżo malowane" przyczepił mu się do jego puszystej (Ach! Jakże puszystej!) dupy.

Tomaszu! Czy ty chcesz mnie zostawić?! - Zapytał

Niestety, ale tak! Moja kariera czeka! Moje pianino! Moi fani! Moja mamusia i tatuś! Moim przeznaczeniem jest zostać penistą!

Czyli wolisz pianino ode mnie?!

Wiesz, że cię kocham! Kocham tak namiętnie! Lecz pianino namiętniej od ciebie kocham!

A gówno! Spierdalaj! Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć! Ty penistyczny pedale! Idź! Idź do tego swojego pianina!

To idę. - Powiedział Tomasz i sobie poszedł.

Jeszcze tego pożałujesz! Zemszczę się na TOBIe! Obiecuję ci to!

Gdy Tomasz Pecha odszedł, Ulkjora rozpieprzył wieżę Eiffla i poszedł do domu oglądać pornole.

KONIEC TOMU 2


End file.
